


Its okay to be jealous sometimes

by betawhitewolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Virgil gets a little jealous sometimes





	Its okay to be jealous sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr by a lovely person named virgil-is-virge!

Virgil sat back on the couch with his hood tugged up and over his head, earbuds shoved into his ears with no music playing as he glared daggers over to where Patton sat with Logan.

The anxious side couldn't help but let out a small hiss as he watched Patton giggle softly at something Logan had said. 

Virgil decided right then and there that he had seen enough and that he was going to take his boyfriend and go to his room, or well patton's room rather.

Virge took a couple of deep breaths to steady his nerves before he got up and walked over to Patton and Logan. 

He stopped by Patton's side and slowly reached out to grab his hand and tug on him to get up. 

"Hey Pat, lets, um, go to your room, if that's okay?" Virgil mumbled shifting on his feet as he waited for his boyfriend.

Patton blinked before smiling brightly at Virgil and nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay my moon! Ill talk to you later Logan!" Patton hummed out standing up and waving a goodbye to Logan before happily letting Virgil lead him too his room.

Once the two were inside Patton instantly stopped and gasped staring at Virgil with a small hint of a smirk and whole lot of fondness and love in his eyes.

"Virgil, darling, are you jealous?" Patton asked tilting his head at the anxious side who instantly flushed at the comment. 

"What!? N-no m-me jealous? Never" Virgil responded with instantly as he looked down because of course he had forgotten that once you entered Patton's room, Patton could feel whatever emotion you were experiencing at the time. 

The moral trait couldn't help but to giggle at his silly and absolutely adorable boyfriend.

"Awe, Virgil, it's okay to be jealous!" he cooed smiling softly at the other side when he lifted his head to lock eyes with him.

"Yeah?" Virgil asked tilting his own head as he got closer to Patton a small smirk on his face as an idea popped into his head. 

Virgil knew a way to make the jealousy go away. 

"Of course it i-mmph" Patton had started only to get cut off with lips pressing against his own as Virgil had closed the gap between them. 

Patton almost instantly started to kiss back a smile trying to form on his face because Virgil never really initiated kisses so this was a opportunity he would never pass up. 

"Is this okay?" Virgil mumbled when he pulled back hands now rested on Patton's hips as he went to press kisses onto Patton's neck. 

"Completely okay" Patton responded tilting his head to the side when he felt Virgil's lips meet his neck. 

"Is this okay?" Virgil asks again as he scrapped his teeth across Patton's neck. 

Patton just lets out a small shakey whimpering hum in response.

Virgil can't help the smirk that tugs lightly on his lips as he feels the jealousy fade out at the small noise that Patton makes. 

The anxious side hesitantly bites down on to the patch of skin he had been pampering with kisses. 

Patton makes a small high noise in response to the bite as he fully stretches out his neck and threads his fingers through Virgil' hair. 

Virgil grins against Patton's neck as he starts to suck on the skin and leave small hickeys on it.

The anxious trait hums when he feels a small tug on his hair as Patton tightens his fingers in it as a response to Virgil attacking his neck.

Patton lets out a loud choked moan when Virgil starts on another hickey a bit lower down his neck this time. 

Virgil grins making sure the mark here is a little darker than the other one.

Patton whines at that tugging a little on virgils hair as he feels the other start to softly tug at the skin on his neck making Patton weak in the knees.

Virgil continues this little ritual until he has four good marks painted onto Patton's fair skin. 

As Virgil steps back to give Patton breathing room he looks the other up and down before smirking in satisfaction.

Patton is flustered mess with four dark hickeys on his neck and his glasses slightly askew upon his face. 

As Patton gets his breath back he can feel the happiness and love radiating off of his boyfriend and he himself smirks at Virgil this time. 

"I love you too my moon" he coos at Virgil even though his voice is still a little breathy, he watches as the anxious side smile softens as his eyes fill up with adoration and love. 

"You'll always be my sunflower Patton" he mumbles softly as he presses closer to Patton again to give him a small chaste kiss and wrap his arms around his waste. 

"And you'll always be my moon in the dark~" Patton happily responds in a soft whisper his arms wrapped calmly over Virgil's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I hope this was okay I've never written anything remotely like nsfw before so I hope this isn't awful


End file.
